Unconditional Love
by Taylor Chloe Marie
Summary: Sequel to 'Unrequited Love'. Kaitlyn is now with Stefan and Klaus, she has promised Damon that she will be back and she never breaks her promises, I'm bad at summarising, please let me know what you thought by reviewing. season 3 timeline.
1. The Birthday

**The Birthday**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC. The Vampires Diaries plot and cast belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and The Vampire Diaries belongs to Lisa Jane Smith without her this fanfiction would never exist.

p.s my grammar and spelling isn't that good.

* * *

**SomebodyWhoCares: **Thank you for reviewing, I hope you will like he sequel

**winxgirl1997:** Thank you for reviewing, I've uploaded with the sequel

**Paris101: **Thank you for reviewing, I think that Damon and Kaitlyn are cute to.

* * *

**So this is the sequel to 'unrequited love' each chapter is going to be based on each episode from season 3. I hope you like it and please review and let me know, writing my first fanfiction and having people tell me they like it really meant a lot to me so I hope you will like this.**

**This fanfiction left of from where 'unrequited love' left of.**

* * *

**Kaitlyn POV:**

"Where are we going?" I asked as we continued to walk

"Where going to find Ray, a werewolf" Klaus answered

"And what makes you think he'll be here, in this heat" I asked getting frustrated by the hot weather

"He might not be here but there is someone who can tell us where he is" Klaus sais as a blonde girl came out of a house.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Rudy!" the women whistles "Rudy. Come on! It's too hot to make me come looking for you."

She bends down and picks up a toy. And when she turns around Klaus and Kaitlyn suddenly appear in front of her.

**"**I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Klaus began in a southern accent

"Can I help you?" the women asked

**"**Yeah, my car hmm, my car ran out of gas a couple of miles back. And my daughter and I've been walking forever yours is the first house we've come to so we was just hoping we could use your phone?" stated Klaus

"Don't you have a cell phone?"

"Huh, yeah" he picks up phone "battery died. Look I promise we're not serial killers we just wanna use your phone."

"What about your daughters" the blonde woman asks

"No network" answered Kaitlyn

The woman sighs "Sure".

"Soo, we can come in?" asked Klaus

**"**No, I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you."

"I thought you country folks were supposed to be more trusting." Klaus said sounding annoyed an in his normal accent

"I'm from Florida."

"Well that explains it" Kaitlyn says as Klaus grabs her throat and compels her

"Now show me a little southern hospitality. Sweet pea"

* * *

Inside the house another woman is frying food and walks over to the counter with the frying pan"I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning." She turns around and sees the blonde woman, Kaitlyn and Klaus enter the kitchen

"What's going on?" she asks

"Please don't be alarmed. I was told Ray Sutton lives here." Klaus says

**"**He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly." Answers the other woman

"But I expect he makes it home, once a month. That's what I thought. Where is he now?" Klaus asks but the two women remain silent "If I have to make you tell me it's going to be infinitely more painful for you. Hmm"

The second woman runs out of the kitchen and opens the front door. But in the doorway stands Stefan.

"Aaaah!"

Klaus, Kaitlyn and the blonde woman comes up behind her

"Did you have to frighten her?" Kaitlyn asked as she walked in front of the other woman

"What can I say I love it when they run!" Klaus answers

"He's in Tulley. It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort, It's on Highway 41." The second woman says giving up

"Thank you my love." Klaus says as he touches the blonde woman's hair "Now, may my friend come in?"

"Yes." She says with tears in her eyes

The second woman looks terrified and Stefan comes in. Klaus pushes the blonde woman to Stefan "Kill this one quickly" he then looks at the second woman "And make that one suffer. I'll be in the car".

He then looks at Kaitlyn who knows what's going to happen next "Kaitlyn-"

"I'll be out side" she says before Klaus can say anything else

Klaus leaves with a grin

**"**Please don't!" cries the blonde woman

Stefan just looks at her and transforms. Bites her, She screams. The second woman screams too.

Klaus is walking over to the car smiling; Kaitlyn looks at him at how he can smile with hearing screams of innocent people behind him.

* * *

Southern Comfort bar

Inside ray walks up to the bar

"What's up Ray?" asks the bartender

"Hey Red, get me a beer."

Klaus comes up next to Ray "Ray? Ray Sutton?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you." Explained Klaus

"I think I'll be going."

He tries to go but Klaus stops him

"Not so fast mate. You only just got here, now your type are very hard to come by."

Ray tries to walk the other way but Stefan stands there and stops him

"I wouldn't do that."

He pushes him back again

"Vampires."

"Swiftly swift Ray, Yes my friend here is a vampire, he compelled everybody in the bar so don't look to them for any help. I however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster, I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf".

"You what?"

"A hybrid Ray, I'm both"

"What about her?" ray says as Kaitlyn comes forward

"She's kind of like me but no were as close to anything like me" Klaus explained as he gestured Kaitlyn to come closer "she's half human and half vampire, can't be compelled and doesn't burn in the sun but doesn't age either" Klaus says looking at Kaitlyn carefully.

"anyway" Klaus says looking back at Ray "You see I want to create more of me, now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray. I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray?"

"You can't compel me, it won't work." Ray says

Stefan starts scratching his head, Klaus looks at him and he nods. Stefan turns around and takes out something out of his back pocket.

"Can you bring out the darts please?" Stefan asks the bartender "Tell you what Ray, We're gonna play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or wolfsbane." Stefan says looking back at Stefan

He pulls out a pouch of wolfsbane, pours it into his hand crushing it with his fingers

"Oh, this is gonna be fun Ray." Comments Klaus

* * *

Ray is chained to the wall, and has darts in his body. He's in a lot of pain. Stefan is sitting at the table across the wall and dipping the darts ends in wolfsbane before throwing them at him. And Klaus is just sitting next to them and watching, Kaitlyn is sitting on top of one of the table

"Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon." Stefan tells Ray

"I can't."

"I know, I know. You live by code and all that, but see he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me. And I do whatever he says so, that's the way it goes around here."

A woman walks up to Klaus

"Hello mister Klaus. I have some more information for you" Stefan and Kaitlyn walk over "You told me to tell you if I saw anything I saw the guys spotted Damon at the farm house."

"Well thank you Claudine, you just tell your friends to keep up the good work" said Klaus as the girl walked away, and Stefan and Kaitlyn walk over

"My brother still on our trail?" Stefan asked

"He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that." Klaus says as Stefan Grabs Klaus's Arm "No, no, no. Let me handle it."

"Why should I let you leave?"

"Cause, you'll know I'll come back."

"Do I?"

"You saved my brother's life; I'm at your service."

"Ah, you sound so tedious and indentured, aren't you even having the least bit of fun?" Klaus says as he points to Ray with a big smile

"I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore" Stefan says and then walks of.

Kaitlyn walks towards Klaus "can I go with him?" she asks

"Why would I let you do that?"

"I just want to see how Damon is doing"

"You saw him before we left"

"That was a whole summer ago" she pauses "please"

Klaus sighed "I want you to back before Stefan"

Kaitlyn smiled and the ran out of the bar

* * *

"Damon" Kaitlyn says as she walks into the studio

"Damon" she repeats again hearing it echo back to her

"Kate?" Damon questioned as he sawher, she runs to him and wraps her arms around his neck

"You have no idea how worried I was about you" she said holding him tighter

"How did you know I was here?" he asked

"I followed Stefan, speaking of which where he is" she asked as the parted, Damon looked at the ground beside Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn wondered what he was looking at then she looked to where his eyes where and noticed Andie

"What happened Damon?"

"Stefan happened"

"I'm so sorry"

"I guess it's my fault I couldn't take a warning to stop"

Kaitlyn looked at Damon then at the clock "I have to go"

"You said you'll come back, you promised"

"And I will just not right now, I'm sorry I keep doing this to you, but I will keep my promise, take care of Elena"

"Take care of Stefan" Kaitlyn nodded as she left

* * *

When Kaitlyn got back to the Southern Comfort bar she saw Stefan already there.

"I thought told you to come back before Stefan" Klaus said as she walked in

"I'm sorry, but it kind of hard to come back before someone when they left before you"

"You didn't tell him where we are did you?" Klaus asked her

"I'm not an idiot" she said walking towards the bar counter "I never said you were sweetheart" Klaus said behind her

* * *

**So that's that episode finished tell me what you thought, outfit for this episode is linked on my profile. Sorry or typos and all that.**

**One thing I've learnt while writing this, if somebody says they want to come into your house and then they promise their not a serial killer, they probably are.**

**I'll update soon but I don't know exactly when.**

**Taylor Chloe Marie**


	2. The Hybrid

**The Hybrid**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC. The Vampires Diaries plot and cast belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and The Vampire Diaries belongs to Lisa Jane Smith without her this fanfiction would never exist.

p.s my grammar and spelling isn't that good.

* * *

**winxgirl1997: **Thank you for reviewing, next chapter here is comes

**SomebodyWhoCares: **Thank you for reviewing, they soon will be back together.

* * *

**Here's the second chapter of my sequel to unrequited love, please review it means so much to hear peoples thoughts on my writing.**

**Outfit for this episode is linked on my profile, sorry for typos.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Smoky Mountains, Tennessee

Klaus, Kaitlyn and Stefan are walking in the mountains. Stefan is holding Ray, unconscious, on his shoulders

"You ok? Is Ray getting heavy?" asked Klaus

"I'm fine." Answered Stefan

"You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down..."

"You know, I get that we're, uh... we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great".

"So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend"

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer."

"And the fact we haven't found anything worth of interest" added Kaitlyn

"Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There" Klaus says as they stop

Stefan and Kaitlyn enter their camp. Everyone looks at them. Stefan puts Ray on the ground. A woman rushes over to him

"Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on? Who are you?" asks the woman

Klaus rejoins Stefan and Kaitlyn "The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus."

"You're the hybrid." States the woman

Klaus smiles

"You've heard of me. Fantastic."

* * *

Klaus, Kaitlyn and Stefan are sitting on a large rock. Everyone is looking at him

"It's fascinating, actually... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid."

Ray wakes up

"Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic."

"What's happening to me?" ray asks

"Stefan?"

Stefan gets up

"Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die."

Klaus looks at Kaitlyn seeing if she would volunteer Kaitlyn looks at Klaus then looks away "Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" he again looks at Kaitlyn then and at a man "You."

He rushes over to him and bites his forearm. Stefan catches him, throws him on the ground in front of Ray. The woman protests but Klaus strangles her

"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop." Stefan says looking at him

Klaus looks at the girl "It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die."

"I'd rather die than be a vampire." She says to him face

"Wrong choice."

He gives her his blood. Ray drinks the blood from the man.

"She'll thank me for that later." He says as he snaps her neck

"Ok, who's next?"

Kaitlyn looks at the girl laying on the floor then at Klaus whose eyes are yellow and his fangs are out

* * *

Klaus gives his blood to the human and compels him "There. Good as new. Now you relax, ok, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up."

"They're dead. They're all dead." Ray says as he looks at all the bodies

"Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon."

"So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?" Stefan asks

"No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades." Answers Klaus

"For what war, might I ask?"

"Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight."

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?"

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder."

Stefan laughs, "That's why you're, uh... you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?"

"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know."

"Something's wrong." Klaus says noticing Ray's bleeding eyes

"That shouldn't be happening should it" Kaitlyn says as she walks closer to Stefan and Klaus

"Well, obviously." Klaus says looking at Ray.

* * *

Ray is shaking and his eyes are still bleeding

"You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?"

"Some master race." Comments Stefan

"Lose the attitude." Klaus says as the women wakes up

The woman wakes up "Derek, come feed your girlfriend". He gets up. Ray snarls and makes a few jumps and leaves. Klaus looks at Stefan

"Go get him."

"Looks like you've messes up" Kaitlyn says as Klaus looks at her "you think that glare is going to scare me?"

"Just go and help Stefan"

Kaitlyn sighs and walks over to Stefan who is standing in one position

"Stefan what is it?"

"There here" Stefan say looking at her

"They can't be here, it's a full moon and there in the middle of a wolfpack"

They both remain silent as Klaus walk towards them "Where did he go?"

"He, uh... he got away. Forget him. Let's go."

Klaus sees his arm "A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch."

"Yeah. I'm gonna need your blood to heal me."

"Well, I tell you what. You find Ray, both of you, and then I'll heal you."

"You can be serious" Kaitlyn asks

"You better hurry, 'cause that bite looks nasty."

Klaus goes back to the campsite and sees the others are waking up. All of their eyes are bleeding.

"Come on we have to find Ray, let's hope the others haven't ran into him" Kaitlyn says as the go off to find Ray

* * *

Damon is walking but Ray rushes toward him in human form but Stefan stops him and rips his heart out

"Fancy meeting you here."

"What part of "don't follow me anymore" got lost in translation, Damon?"

"Might want to take it up with your girlfriend. You don't want her chasing you, I'd stop with the late-night phone calls."

"I didn't call her."

"Sure you did. She's not gonna give up on you".

"She has to. Because I'm never coming back. Why don't you get her home? See if you could keep her there this time."

"Damon you have to get out of here it's not safe" Kaitlyn says while walking towards him

"Come with me"

"I can't, Klaus will know you're here and that Elena is still alive, you have to go please, I don't want to see you get hurt again"

* * *

Stefan and Kaitlyn come back with Ray. The rest of the pack are dead.  
"They went rabid. Some of them, I killed. The others just... Bled out. In the end... They're all dead." Klaus explains

"I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelganger." Klaus shouted as he through a bottle at a tree

Stefan and Kaitlyn watched uncomfortably

"You look like hell".

"Last I checked, I'm dying... And you don't want to heal me. I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do."

"It should have worked." Klaus says as he takes a bottle of beer. He bites his wrist, put the blood in the bottle and gives the bottle to Stefan "Bottoms up. We're leaving. It appears you both the only comrades I have left."

* * *

**Okay so that's that done, please do review, again sorry for typos. Outfit for this episode is linked on my profile.**

**Chapter update should be soon.**

**Taylor Chloe Marie **


	3. The End Of The Affair

**The End of the Affair**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC. The Vampires Diaries plot and cast belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and The Vampire Diaries belongs to Lisa Jane Smith without her this fanfiction would never exist.

p.s my grammar and spelling isn't that good.

* * *

**SomebodyWhoCares: **Thank you for reviewing, I'm trying to keep Klaus the way he is and not make him different, well I'm trying anyway.

**Paris101: **Thank you for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter to.

* * *

**So I'm here with the next chapter, it's pretty short but I didn't want to do this chapter at first because I didn't know how to fit Kaitlyn into it, because of all the flashbacks, so I tried my best and I didn't write the flashback scenes but I put something to indicate when the flashbacks happen. Please review it makes me upload faster and sorry for typos and please take a look at the outfit for this episode its linked on my profile.**

* * *

Chicago

Klaus, Kaitlyn and Stefan get out of a car

"Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan." Klaus says as they get out of the car

"What are we doing here?" asked Stefan getting out of the car after Kaitlyn

"I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?"

"Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying"

"Hold on a sec, Stefan partying?" Kaitlyn asked looking at Stefan

"The details are all a blur." Stefan said looking back at Kaitlyn

"Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what makes it legend." Stated Klaus

* * *

_Flashback _

* * *

"Chicago was magical." Klaus said while looking outside

"Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it. Like I said, I don't remember most of it." Stefan said as he looked at Klaus

"Going to get down to business, then?" Klaus asked as he turned around

"Why are we still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed."

"Yeah, don't you want to move on?" Kaitlyn asked

"We're going to see my favourite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her."

* * *

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" asked Klaus as they entered the bar.

"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan says as he looked around the building

"You got to be kidding me." A voice said as a women entered the room

"So" Klaus began with a smile "a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender..."

"Stop." Began the women "You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny."

Kaitlyn couldn't help but laugh a little at that, the women turned and looked at her "who's this?" she asked Klaus

"You're the witch, you tell me"

The women looked at Kaitlyn

"I take it she's your daughter and a hybrid one that the balances of nature will allow" she answered.

"Nice to meet you" Kaitlyn greeted her politely

"I like you better than your father" Klaus sighed at the comment made by the witch

"Most people do" muttered Stefan

The witch looks at Stefan "I remember you."

"Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be..."

"Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?"

"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Added Klaus

"I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day."

"Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" asked Klaus

"Yeah, sure thing." Stefan replied going behind the bar

Klaus looks at Gloria "You look ravishing, by the way."

"Don't. I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels."

"So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse."

"Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... We'd have to contact the witch who created it"

"Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead."

"I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah."

"Rebekah. Rebekah is a bit preoccupied."

"She has what I need. Bring her to me."

"What is this?" Stefan asked coming out from behind the bar, holding a picture

"Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place." Klaus said walking towards Stefan

"But this is me. With you."

"You both are smiling in a picture" Kaitlyn said looking at the picture in Stefan's hands

* * *

"This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" asked Stefan

"You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes." Replied Klaus

"No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?"

"I'm a little busy right now. Memory Lane will have to wait."

"What the hell is going on? Answer me."

"Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you."

* * *

_Flashback _

* * *

"Your sister. So I knew another original vampire." Stated Stefan

"If you can't handle it, then don't ask." Klaus said as he started walking

Kaitlyn and Stefan walked behind him "wait, you have a sister?" Kaitlyn asked as she caught up to Klaus

"Didn't Elijah tell you?" asked Klaus

"No he didn't, to be honest he didn't tell me much about you"

"How could he you ran away before he could, just like you mother" Klaus said as he stopped in front of a coffin and opened it he smiles and touches her face

"I don't recognize her." Klaus said as he saw her

"Well, don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine." Klaus says as he takes the dagger out of her chest "Time to wake up, little sister. Any day now, Rebekah."

"She's being dramatic." Klaus said as he looked at Kaitlyn and Stefan

"Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?" Stefan asked

"Well, you have many useful talents." Replied Klaus

"Do I?"

"He does" Stefan and Kaitlyn said both at the same time

"In fact, I learned some of my favourite tricks from you."

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"I was your number one fan." Said Klaus

"That's hard to believe" commented Kaitlyn

"She's right, why should I believe any of this?" asked Stefan as they walked towards a man

"When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die." Klaus said compelling the man and walking away

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked

"You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you."

"How?"

"We're going to your old apartment."

"I'm staying here" Kaitlyn said

"Why so you can run off when I'm not here?" Klaus asked turning back and looking at her

"We've been traveling all summer I want to stay in one place for more than an hour"

"You better be here when I get back"

"Whatever" Kaitlyn said walking off

* * *

Gloria's bar

Klaus and Stefan are at the bar. Gloria gives them two beers

"Where's Rebekah?" Gloria asked

"She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand." Replied Klaus as Kaitlyn came in "you stayed?"

"What, you actually thought I'd run? You've got to learn to trust me more, plus were n Chicago where was I meant to run to?"

Klaus looks at Stefan "What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground."

"So this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?"

"Well, that's certainly half of it."

"What's the other half?"

"The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wingman."

"Wait let me leave before you begin storytime again" Kaitlyn said walking away

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

Klaus raises his shot of tequila "To friendship"

* * *

"I see they've opened the doors to the riff raff now." Klaus says as he notices Damon enter the bar

"Oh, honey, I've been called worse."

"You don't give up, do you?"

"Give me Kate and my brother back... You'll never have to see me again."

"Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Kaitlyn and Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so... "

"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker."

Klaus made no movement for a second then grabbed Damon's neck and held him in the air

* * *

"Oh, dear, what was that? I'm a little boozey, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries." Klaus said stabbing Damon with a cocktail umbrella "Ohh! No, that's not it. Hmm."

"Ohh. Almost." Klaus says stabbing him again

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun." Damon said

"You won't be any fun after you're dead."

He pushes him on the ground and is about to stab him, Klaus dropped the stake as soon as it catches on fire; he turns about and sees Gloria and Kaitlyn.

"Really?" Klaus says as Kaitlyn runs and hugs Damon

"Not in my bar. You take it outside."

Klaus looks at Damon as him and Kaitlyn part

"You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back." Klaus says grabbing Kaitlyn by the wrist and pulling her away from Damon.

* * *

Klaus enters the room full of his family's coffins. Rebekah's is empty and the man is dead

"Rebekah... It's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are." Klaus said while looking around the room

"Go to hell, Nik!" a voice suddenly said while staking him with the dagger

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

Klaus takes the dagger out of his chest and throws it on the ground

"Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me." Klaus said looking at her

"Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more."

"I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah..." Klaus began but Rebekah seems distracted.

"What is it" Klaus asks her

"There's someone here" using her vampire seeped she grabs Kaitlyn and bringers her back in front of Klaus

"Whose she and can I kill her?" Rebekah asks holding Kaitlyn

"Let her go Rebekah" Klaus said looking at a frightened Kaitlyn

"Why, who is she?"

"I said let her go"

Rebekah sighed and let Kaitlyn go "so why choose this human to be your girl?" Rebekah asks

"Rebekah she's my daughter…your niece"

"Your what!" "How?"

"Katerina"

Rebekah stood there not saying a word

"So…I brought you a little peace offering and no it's not Kaitlyn…You can come in" Klaus says as Stefan walks in

"Stefan..." Rebekah began

Klaus gets closer to him and compels him "Now you remember."

"Rebekah." Stefan began walking towards Rebekah

"Stefan." Klaus began

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

Stefan looks at Klaus and Rebekah "I remember you. We were friends."

"We are friends."

He looks at Rebekah

"And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch." says Klaus walking towards Rebekah

"The original witch?" asked Rebekah

"What do you have that Gloria needs?"

She touches her neck "Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!"

"I don't know. I didn't touch it."

"We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!"

"Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!

She looks into the coffin but doesn't find it so she throws it on the ground

Kaitlyn looks at Stefan who looks uncomfortable, then remembers the necklace he gave to Elena, she looks at Stefan "tell me you didn't…" Kaitlyn whispered quietly enough so Klaus wouldn't hear under Rebekah's shouting, Stefan turns and looks at Kaitlyn. "Oh god" Kaitlyn sighed.

* * *

**That's done now, and I'm working on the next episode, anyone who reads this, please do review, sorry for typos outfit for this episode is linked on my profile.**

**The outfit is a bit girly but I was in a girly mood while creating it. **

**I'll upload in about a week or in a few days if I get enough encouragement, but I will update soon, promise.**

**Taylor Chloe Marie **


	4. Disturbing Behavior

**Disturbing Behavior**

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC. The Vampires Diaries plot and cast belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and The Vampire Diaries belongs to Lisa Jane Smith without her this fanfiction would never exist.

p.s my grammar and spelling isn't that good.

* * *

**winxgirl1997: **Thank you for reviewing, I'm really sorry it took so long.

**Cassie: **Thank you for reviewing, yep I have girly moods, I don't say "really?" I say "seriously?"

**SomebodyWhoCares: **Thank you for reviewing, I'm not sure if the relationship between Rebekah and Kaitlyn should be good or bad, what do you think?

**SkullKey4758: **Thank you for reviewing, this isn't the fastest time I've updated but I will try to make a schedule.

**Guest: **Thank you for reviewing, well I'm hoping my character will change a few things but in a good way.

* * *

** I'm really sorry for the long wait, I think this is the longest I've made you all wait, again I'm really sorry I will try and make sure it doesn't happen again.**

**Sorry for typos, outfit for this episode are linked on my profile, please review :)**

* * *

**Normal POV:**  
**Chicago**

Klaus and Stefan are in a clothing store, drinking champagne; Kaitlyn is sitting on sofa looking bored while waiting for Rebekah who is trying on clothes

"There has to be more to this dress." Rebekah said from the changing room

"There's not." Klaus told her as a lady poured more champagne into his glass

"How long does it take to try on one dress?" Kaitlyn asked slouching forwards on the chair

Rebekah walked out of the changing room wearing a short, black dress "So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then. You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers."

"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing." Klaus told her

"And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident." Rebekah asked, clearly not understanding the 21st century

"It's dance music." Stefan informed her

"People dance to this?"

"Hmm."

"Are we done?" Klaus asked

"And why are you so grumpy?"

"I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace. And you lost it."

"I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years." Rebekah said looking at Stefan "So what do you think?"

"I like it."

Rebekah looks at him with an unsatisfied look

"What? I said I like it."

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." Rebekah said going back into the changing rooms

"Nice one, good work." Klaus said looking at Stefan

"You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her."

"I heard that."

"All right. I'm going to get some fresh air." Stefan says getting up from his seat and leaving

"Can I go with him?" Kaitlyn said in a bored tone

"I thought you would like shopping" Klaus said to her

"Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me" Kaitlyn let out a sigh of annoyance "seriously, it takes you forever to put on a dress and then it takes you twice the time to take it off" states Kaitlyn as Rebekah comes out of the changing rooms

"That's no way to talk to your aunt now is it?"

"Oh please, you're not more of an aunt then he is of a father"

* * *

**Gloria's, Chicago**

Stefan enters. Gloria is sitting at a table. Klaus, Kaitlyn and Rebekah are at the bar

"You left us." Rebekah said as Stefan walked in

"Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode." Stefan replied

"Tell me about it." Kaitlyn muttered

"Stefan looks at Gloria" What's she doing?

"She's failing." Said Klaus

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." Stated Gloria

"So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years." Suggested Rebekah

"See? Now this one offers a solution." Gloria said as Rebekah sits on the table "All right, give me your hand, sweetheart."

Rebekah gives her, her hand

"She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?" asks Stefan

* * *

"I can sense something." Gloria says

Kaitlyn looks at Stefan who both have worried faces as Gloria casts a spell

* * *

Gloria drops Rebekah's hand and looks at Klaus, Kaitlyn and Stefan "I found it"

"So where is it?" asks Rebekah

"It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friends..."

"Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back."

"Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details."

"So dive." said Klaus

"I need more time. And space. You're harshing my ju-ju."

"We can wait".

"I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked." Gloria said looking at Klaus

"Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later? I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat." Suggested Stefan

* * *

**A warehouse, Chicago**

Kaitlyn looked at the three vampires in the room

Klaus and Stefan are on a couch drinking from two girls. While Rebekah was sitting next to her.

"You people are just, wrong" Kaitlyn said disgusted

"My girl's dead. I'm bored." Rebekah said

"You weren't kidding about being hungry." Klaus said looking at Stefan

"Yeah. It's been a long day."

"Try being related to her." Laughed Klaus

"You're being mean. And why are you being mean? You used to love me."

"It's been 90 years, Rebekah. Give him a minute." Klaus stated

"Why are you taking his side?" questioned Rebekah

"Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want."

"Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat!"

"A thousand years of life experience says otherwise."

"Well, you're no picnic, either. I mean, we've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off." Says Stefan

Rebekah laughs "Fantastic."

"I need to go." Stefan says getting up

"Where's he going?" asked Rebekah

"To write a name on a wall".

Kaitlyn opened her mouth to ask a question

"It's a long story." Klaus cut in

* * *

**Gloria's, Chicago**

Kaitlyn walks into the bar to find Stefan; she stops as she sees someone else

"Katherine?"

The pair look at her

"What's going on?" Kaitlyn asks as she sees a white sheet over Gloria

"Stefan..." Katherine began

"Katherine. I'm in this alone. If you're looking for a diabolical partner in crime, I suggest you look elsewhere." Stefan said as he leaves with Gloria's body on his shoulder, she stops at the door, Kaitlyn looks at him for a few seconds to try and figure out what he's going the moves aside and lets him leave, she then looks at Katherine

"Please tell me, Stefan isn't trying to go against Klaus."

Katherine looks at her, Kaitlyn sighs and then walks out the door trying to find Stefan.

* * *

**A warehouse, Chicago **

"What's going on?" Klaus asks as Kaitlyn walks into the warehouse

"Something's wrong. He was asking about Michael. He's not with us neither of them are, Nik. I can sense it." Rebekah said looking at Kaitlyn

"She's wrong. Klaus..." Stefan says as Klaus rushes over to him and snap his neck, he then looks at Kaitlyn

* * *

Stefan wakes up finding himself in a truck, he looks to the right of him and notices Kaitlyn unconscious he then looks forward at sees Klaus' is looking at him

"Just give me a chance to explain myself, ok?"

"No need. I'm not mad, I'm just curious. Rebekah seems to think you're holding onto something. A piece of your old life. The thing is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural. So I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is you've been hiding."

Just then Kaitlyn started to gain conscious

"Perfect timing Kaitlyn"

"What happened" Kaitlyn groaned holding the back of her neck with her right hand and sitting up

"Oh, I just knocked you unconscious"

"Do social services know?" Kaitlyn said still trying to return to a natural state

Klaus laughed

He then walked toward the front of the truck and opened it

"Welcome back to Mystic Falls" he said as Kaitlyn and Stefan looked at the town of Mystic Falls.

* * *

**I'm sorry it was short but the next episode should be more eventful.**

**Please review and take a look at the outfit for this episode linked on my profile.**

**Has anyone seen the first two episodes of season 4 if yes let me know what you thought of them because I loved it, the ending of episode 2 was so sad.**

**Anyway I'll try to upload soon.**

**Taylor Chloe Marie **


	5. The Reckoning

**The Reckoning**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC. The Vampires Diaries plot and cast belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and The Vampire Diaries belongs to Lisa Jane Smith without her this fanfiction would never exist.

p.s my grammar and spelling isn't that good.

* * *

**SomebodyWhoCares: **Thank you for reviewing, that's kind of what I was thinking

**winxgirl1997: **Thank you for reviewing, I'm trying to come up with a weekly schedule so you'll know when my next upload with be

**Paris101: **Thank you for reviewing, I hope you will like this chapter

* * *

**Okay I'm sorry for the wait I am trying to make a schedule for weekly updates so once I get that sorted I'll let you all know.**

**I kind of like this episode so I tried my best but towards the end I got a little stuck.**

**Please review and excuse my typos **

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Kaitlyn watched as Klaus snapped Stefan's neck again, and then turned to her "come on" he said jumping out of the truck

"Where are we going?" she asks doing the same

"Mystic Falls high school, I have a feeling I'll find some of my answers there" he said walking away from the truck he soon noticed Kaitlyn wasn't following him, he turned around and looked at her "unless there's something you want to tell me before we go"

Kaitlyn remained silent and began to look uncomfortable with the question

"Kaitlyn…"

She shook her head "no…let's go" she said walking up to him

"You sure, because when we get there and if I find out that you've been keeping something from me then-"

"I said lets go" she cut him off

Klaus smiled "okay" he then turned to Rebekah who was standing behind them

"Rebekah I want you to stay here until Stefan wakes up, thing you can do that?"

* * *

Klaus and Kaitlyn arrived at the school, voices from students could be heard from inside the school

It was senior prank night and Kaitlyn hoped Elena wasn't here

The pair walked along the corridors as some of the senior students past them Kaitlyn looked at them, this was one event that she wanted to be part of but she couldn't think about that know, Klaus was close to finding out why his hybrids weren't working

"Something wrong sweetheart?" Klaus says snapping her out of her thought; she turned around and looked at him as the entered an empty corridor

"No, why do you ask" she replied trying to make her voice sound confident

"You seem to look like your worrying about something"

Kaitlyn was about to replied back when she heard footsteps, Klaus continued to walk but Kaitlyn stood still.

Kaitlyn watched as the double doors opened and Elena walked through them and bumped into Klaus she looked at him and was obviously shocked from seeing him

"There's my girl." Klaus says as Elena looks at him

"Klaus!" Elena said before attempting to run in the other direction, but Klaus manages to stop her by appearing in front of her "You're supposed to be dead" Klaus said looking at her "What are we going to do about that?"

* * *

Klaus grabbed onto Elena's arm as they started walking through the corridors, Kaitlyn stood there at loss of what to do. She then decided to follow then, running up behind them

"You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart." Klaus began as they walked down an empty corridor

"The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing." Klaus stated as they turned at a corner

"If you're going to kill me, just do it!" Elena said with fear in her voice

"Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer." Klaus said still holding on to Elena and pushing open the gym doors.

Inside the seniors were laying plastic cups on the floor and filling them with water

"Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home." Klaus said in a somehow convincing American accent

"You two." Klaus says in his normal accent, seeing Dana and Chad "I remember you."

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Dana asks clearly not remembering

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met." Klaus said as he began to compel her "Lift your foot up, please, Dana."

He then turned and looked at chad "If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?"

"Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody." Elena pleaded

"Oh, come on, love. Of course I do."

Elena turned around as Kaitlyn came up next to her, then she looked towards Klaus who had a serious look on his face

* * *

"Keep it up." Klaus says as he sees Dana struggling to keep her foot up

"Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?" Elena ask

"Stefan's on a time out." Klaus replies as the door to the gym opens and Bonnie and Matt enter

"Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena shouts a bit too late a Klaus appears behind Bonnie

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started." Klaus says, and then looks at Dana "Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight." He then looks back at Bonnie "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?"

"That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me."

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix." Just as Klaus finished Rebekah came in with Tyler

"Get off of me!" Tyler shouts as he struggles against Rebekah

"Hush now."

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning... She can be quite mean." Introduced Klaus

"Don't be an arse." Says Rebekah

"Let him go aunt Bekah" Kaitlyn says to her

"As you wish" Rebekah says as she throws Tyler to Klaus

"Leave him alone!" Elena says as Klaus takes hold of Tyler

"I'm going to make this very simple... Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually." Explains Klaus

"No don't" muttered Kaitlyn knowing what will happen next

Klaus bites his wrist and holds it towards Tyler's mouth "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake... You better hurry." He finishes as he snaps Tyler's neck

* * *

Dana and Chad are sitting on the floor. Matt is next to Tyler's body "He killed him."

"He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire." Explained Elena

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires, and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena... For safe-keeping." Klaus says as he catches Elena's arm and looks at her.

Elena looks at Bonnie and gave her a slight nod as Bonnie leaves with Matt.

Kaitlyn look this chance as slowly backed away to the fire exit **(the door at the back is fire exist right? Because we have a back door in our sports hall and it's a fire exist)**

"Kaitlyn?" Kaitlyn turned around and looked at Klaus "where do you think you're going?"

Kaitlyn scanned her brain and tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind, she sighed as she walked to the centre of the gym "nowhere"

"Good, because I'll like to know what else you haven't told me yet"

Kaitlyn didn't answer and for a few seconds there was silence until Rebekah spoke "So this is the latest doppelganger. The original one was much prettier."

"Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?" Klaus asked as Rebekah grabbed Tyler by the hand **(I think it was hand)** and dragged him out of the gym

"Just ignore her. Petty little thing." Klaus said to Elena

* * *

Elena is trying to comfort Dana with the help of Kaitlyn as Stefan enters the gym from the back door

"Stefan..." Elena began as she saw him

"Klaus." Began Stefan

"Come to save your damsel, mate?" ask Klaus

"I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty." Finished Stefan

"Well, you broke that pledge once already." Stated Klaus

"Elena means nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask of me... I will do." Stefan said clearly lying

"Fair enough. Let's drink on it. Kill them. What are you waiting for? Kill them." Klaus said seeing right through him

"No! Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said..." Elena began as Klaus hit her and she feel to the ground

"Elena" Kaitlyn ran to her friend and tried to help her

Stefan rushes over to Klaus but Klaus grabs him by the throat "She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up."

"Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!" promised Stefan

"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this..." Klaus said as he began compelling Stefan "Stop fighting."

"Don't do this, don't do this." Stefan tried to please

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it."

"Don't...Don't..." Stefan began as he looked directly into Klaus' eyes

"You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey." Compelled Klaus

"No. Stefan!" shouted Elena and her and Kaitlyn both watched

"Now kill them. Ripper." Klaus says as vamps out and rushes over to Dana and kills her by drinking her blood

* * *

Klaus, Kaitlyn and Elena watch as Stefan feeds of chad

"It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot." Klaus said as he bent down next to Elena

"No. You did this to him." Elena said back to him

"I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table." Stated Klaus, he then looked at Kaitlyn who started directly at Stefan

"Thank god your only half vampire, who know what you would have done if you weren't half sane" Klaus said looking at her

"I would have never been like that" she replied not taking her eyes of the scene. Klaus then looked at Stefan and then back at Kaitlyn who kept direct contact with what was in front of her. He then smiled knowing it wasn't Stefan who she was looking at but the blood

"Don't you crave blood?" as if the word blood was a trigger Kaitlyn turned and looked at Klaus

"All you have to do is ask" he said as she started at him

"I have never taken blood from a living being and I never will" she said sounding proud.

Just then the gym doors open and this time Rebekah enters rushing towards Elena "Where is it?! Where's my necklace?"

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asks getting up

"She has my necklace. Look." Rebekah says handing Klaus the phone so he can see the picture

"Well, well. More lies." Klaus says looking at Stefan and Kaitlyn

"Where...is it?" Rebekah asks Elena

"I don't have it anymore." She answers truthfully

"You're lying!" Rebekah says as she vamps out and bites Elena

"Knock it off!" Klaus shouts pulling her away

"Make her tell me where it is, Nik!"

Klaus looks at Elena who has her hand on her neck "Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest."

"I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it." Answered Elena

"Katerina. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" Klaus walks to the back of the gym and the timer goes on "20 minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to."

"No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!" pleads Elena

"No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine." Klaus says

Rebekah looks at them and leaves with Klaus

Kaitlyn looks at Stefan and Elena and then runs out and catches up to Klaus and Rebekah

"You can't do this to them" Kaitlyn says as she stops Klaus from walking on

"I let the fact that you lied to me go, now I need you to stay of this" he said moving her to a side and walking on

"She's my friend and I will do whatever I can to stop this from happening" she shouts loud enough for Klaus to hear

"Then whatever happens to you during the process is your fault" Klaus says turning around and looking at her

"I know" she mutters and runs back into the gym

* * *

Stefan, Elena and Kaitlyn are still in the gym. There's 6 minutes left on the clock

"Caroline's dad! Stefan, he was able to resist compulsion. I don't know how, but he did it. Maybe it's possible." Stated Elena

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe it's just mind control, right? Maybe it just takes some focus, a couple decades of training. No big deal." Stefan said sarcastically

"Stefan, you can control this. When that buzzer goes off, just... just drink from me."

"You don't get it. I can't stop, Elena! I'm a ripper! A ripper doesn't stop! I listen to the words that come out of your mouth, and all I hear is the sound of your heart pumping blood through your body. And when that clock ticks down... I'm going to have to feed on you. And you want to know what's worse? I'm not going to be able to stop." Explained Stefan

"Kate there has to be something Stefan can do" Elena asked her

"I don't know but I know for a fact that if you believe in something and if you hold on to it long enough you can go through anything just by setting you mind to that particular thing"

"And what might that particular thing be" Stefan said sounding doubtful

"Love Stefan… you love Elena hold on to that" she replied

"Yeah! That's right, Stefan. Because you love me. You'll fight because after everything that we've been through, you owe me that!" said Elena

"You know what, you're right. You're right. I owe you everything. Because through all of this, you are the one thing that has kept me from giving up; from turning it all off. But I can't help what I am, Elena. The more blood that I get, the more I want, and if I get so much as near yours... You are dead."

* * *

There's only a few seconds left on the clock

"Elena, you're going to have run." Stefan said knowing there's no hope left

"But Klaus said that if I run..."

"I know what he said, but if you stay, it won't matter. Elena, please, please, please. Elena, there's no other way." Stefan said cutting Elena off

"There is another way, Stefan. It's for you to fight like Kate said"

The buzzer makes a sound. The time has passed

"Stefan... I love you. Fight, Stefan. Don't give up." Elena said trying to encourage Stefan

"I can't hold it." Stefan He vamps out and rushes over to Elena. She screams. But he holds onto the wall

"Elena, run! Go!"

"Come on Elena you have to get out of here" Kaitlyn says as she takes Elena's hand and runs out of the gym

They run through the school. Stefan holds on to everything he can so he doesn't have to hurt Elena.

"Which way" Kaitlyn says looking lost

"Corridor" Elena said pointing towards the double doors

They push open the door and bump into Klaus

"We've got to stop meeting like this."

* * *

Stefan enters the cafeteria and takes a stakes and drives it through his body. Klaus enters with Elena

"Now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl. Why don't you turn it off?" suggests Klaus

"No!"

"Come on. Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off."

"No!"

"Stefan..." muttered Elena

"You're strong." Klaus began as he removes the stake from Stefan's body "But you're not that strong. Turn...it... Off."

"No!"

He pushes Klaus. But Klaus pushes him against the wall, compels him and yells "Turn it off!"

Stefan's face and look change.

"What did you do?" questioned Elena

"I fixed him. But I think a test is in order, don't you?" he asks as he goes behind Elena and looks at Stefan

"Ripper... Perhaps you'd like a drink.. From the doppelganger's neck?"

Stefan's face changes and he rushes over to Elena and bites her neck. She screams.

Kaitlyn walks into the cafeteria and rushes over to Elena but Klaus stops her, soon the screaming stops and Elena is laying on the floor unconscious.

"She'll live" Klaus said noticing Kaitlyn's face

Kaitlyn looks at Klaus for a few seconds, water droplets start to form in her eyes, as she runs off

* * *

Kaitlyn walks into her house a whole summer and nothing has changed. She goes up to her room and turns on the shower. She exist the bathroom and enters her room with her pyjamas on, she walks over to her dresser and notices a presence she turns around and sees Klaus sitting on her bed.

"You lied to me" Klaus said as Kaitlyn stayed where she was

"You said you let it go"

"I let go of the fact that you didn't tell me Elena was alive, you could of made things easier by telling my Katerina had the necklace"

"I didn't know she took it"

"But you knew Stefan gave it to Elena"

Kaitlyn remained silent as Klaus walked up to her and stopped when he was standing right in front of her

"I was trying to protect her"

"By doing so you made things a lot harder"

"What do you want me to say I'm sorry that I tried to save my best friend and by doing so I ruined you plan of creating every werewolf into a hybrid?"

"No" began as he moved a piece of stay hair out of her face "I just doing want you to do it again"

Kaitlyn stood there not expecting him to be this calm

"Good night Kaitlyn" he said as he left the room at vampire speed and left Kaitlyn standing there.

* * *

**So I didn't know here I wanted to go with the ending, so I'm sorry if there are some of you who don't like it.**

**I'm trying to think about my next update it should we next week. **

**I really like season 4 so far but for some reason they always make the ending really sad.**

**There wasn't an outfit change in this chapter; the pyjamas are linked on my Unrequited Love Outfit Collection**

**Taylor Chloe Marie **


	6. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Smells Like Teen Spirit**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC. The Vampires Diaries plot and cast belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and The Vampire Diaries belongs to Lisa Jane Smith without her this fanfiction would never exist.

p.s my grammar and spelling isn't that good.

* * *

**winxgirl1997:** Thank you for reviewing, really sorry for the long wait

**SomebodyWhoCares:** Thank you for reviewing, we'll soon find out

**xxRAINBOWunicornsXX: **Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad that you liked the prequel and that you're enjoying this

**grapejuice101: **Thank you for reviewing, hope you like this chapter too

**MusicalLover17:** Thank you for reviewing, and thank you for reviewing on the prequel

* * *

** I'm really sorry for the long wait I know I said I wouldn't do it again but I'm sorry.I saw breaking dawn part 2 recently, but that's not the reason I haven't uploaded the reason it I've sort of, kind of being putting this off. Originally I was planning on not doing this episode but I did (that made no sense) so in the end I decided to do it put I didn't know how to plan it but I did it I finally did it, thank you for all your patience. Take not notice of my typo errors and continue reading.**

* * *

As Kaitlyn entered the boarding house, she walked in she noticed Stefan who was playing twister with a few girls

"Twister?" she asked curiously as Damon came down the stairs

"Wanna join in"

"I'm good, thanks"

"Plenty of room if you change your mind"

She then turns her attention to Damon who entered the living room "Hey, the two brunettes on the staircase owe me a Persian rug."

"You mean, they owe us a Persian rug? It's my house, too, brother. Ooh! Would you like a spin?" he asked holding up the spinner board

"So this is what Klaus had in mind when he compelled you to protect Elena?" asked Damon

"These ladies are helping me be all that I can be." Stefan said

Then a knock was heard on the door. Damon looked at Kaitlyn as she went to open it and Rebekah entered with shopping bags "Where's Stefan?" she said not acknowledging Kaitlyn or Damon

"Who the hell are you?" asked Damon as Kaitlyn shut the door

"He left me here. My brother actually left me here." Rebekah said to Stefan as she ignored Damon's question

"Oh, I'm sorry. Your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care." Stefan replied to her

"You're Klaus's sister?" Damon asked

"Rebekah. Pleasure, I'm sure." She said to him before turning back to Stefan "Which one's my room?"

"You're not staying here."

She then looks at Damon but he doesn't say anything "Rude. Both of you. I'll see to it myself." She finished before walking back up the stairs

"So I guess she's staying here." Stefan said clearly not caring

Damon looked at Kaitlyn again who shrugged her shoulders "well I'm off to school, I'm late as it is" she said walking back to the door but stopped and looked back at Stefan "you coming, or are you too bad for school?" she asked sarcastically

* * *

Kaitlyn walks towards Elena who hangs up on the phone

"Damon tell you about Rebekah?" Kaitlyn asked her

Elena nodded as Caroline put a flyer on the wall

"I forgot about the bonfire" Elena said as she read it

"You have to go. It's our first spirit squad event. And it sets the bar for the whole year." Caroline said

"Relax, Caroline. I'll be there."

"You to Kate"

"Do I have to?"

"Kate…"

"Fine, I'll go" Kaitlyn said knowing Caroline would get her way in the end

"Thank you. It's just that..." Caroline was cut off as Tyler arrived and kissed her

Kaitlyn looked at Elena as she noticed something red of Tyler's shirt

"Happy first day!" Tyler said

"Tyler, Is that blood?" Kaitlyn asked

"Oh my God!" Caroline began as she dragged him to the restroom with Kaitlyn and Elena following.

"What's going on?!" Tyler asked not understanding what the problem was

"Vampire 101..." Caroline began "don't wear your breakfast to school!"

Kaitlyn and Elena check the stalls to make sure no one as there

"Chill out. It was just a blood bag." Tyler said trying to calm his girlfriend

"From where?" Caroline questioned

"Rebekah hooked me up" he answered

"Rebekah? And what are you even talking to her for?" asked Caroline

"Klaus told her to keep a watch on me. Protect his new asset."

"His what? Why are you amused by this?"

"I'm his first successful hybrid, Caroline. Don't you think that's the tiniest bit awesome?"

"Oh, wow! I cannot believe you just said that."

"So, I'm going to go. Good luck." Elena said leaving

"Caroline's right Tyler, you've got to be more careful especial now that your hybrid" Kaitlyn said to back up her friend

* * *

"You're not gonna want to get in my way. Okay Ric? I will see you both in history." Kaitlyn heard Stefan said as she exited the restroom

"What was that about?" she asked

"Thank god you're not compelled to 'protect' me" Elena said

Kaitlyn smiled "Stefan's just doing as he was told, it's not his fault"

* * *

"What the hell is he doing here?" Alaric asked Elena and Kaitlyn as they were preparing for class

"Klaus compelled him to watch over me. Apparently I'm one of Klaus's assets now that my blood is the only way to create a hybrid." Elena explained

"Now he's a bodyguard?"

"We don't know what he is." Kaitlyn began "But he's definitely not Stefan anymore" she finished as the bell rang

"Look, his being here is not good for any of us. We have to do something." Elena said as students entered the room

Kaitlyn took a seat in front of Elena as Caroline sat next to her. A guy sat on the other side of Elena; Stefan enters and goes toward him

"You're in my seat." He says to the boy, as the boy moved seats Stefan sat down as smiled at Elena as Kaitlyn and Caroline look at him

"Welcome back, seniors." Alaric welcomed the class "Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders... the Native Americans."

"What about the Vikings?" Rebekah said as taking a seat next to Kaitlyn as all eyes were on her

"There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States." He began "Who are you?"

"My name's Rebekah. I'm new. And history's my favourite subject." She introduced

* * *

"What am I doing her, I'm not even on the cheerleading squad" Kaitlyn asked Caroline who was leading the cheerleading practice

"Well you could be"

"Thanks but, not thanks I don't do cheerleading"

"Let me know if you change your mind"

"Why am I here Caroline?" she asked again

"Because you're my friend and I want your support"

"I'm already going to the bonfire with you"

"Please"

"Okay, I'll stay, but that's the last thing I'm doing for you today"

"Has anybody seen Dana?" one of the cheerleaders ask

"Sounds like you have an opening on the squad." Rebekah said hearing there was a vacancy

"Look Rebekah will support you" Kaitlyn said

"Rebekah, are you serious"

"I'll see you later"

"but-"Caroline began as Kaitlyn started to walk way

* * *

Alaric, Kaitlyn, Damon, Elena and Caroline are in Alaric's classroom

"I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire. Then when he's distracted..." Elena said

"I'll shoot him." Added Alaric

"Can't Bonnie just ju-ju him or something?" asked Damon

"I'm trying to keep Bonnie out of this. I don't trust that Stefan won't hurt her. Caroline, are you covered?" Elena asked

"Yes! I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready." Confirmed Caroline

"We're forgetting a key player here. Rebekah? Wherever Stefan goes, the blond ponytail tends to follow." Stated Damon

"That's where you come in; it's your job to keep her away." Explained Kaitlyn

"How?! She's an original. Last time I checked, we're out of daggers."

"So then preoccupy her with your charm." Elena told Damon

"Might have better luck finding the dagger." Said Alaric

"Are you ever not going to be mad at me for a day?" asked Damon

"Doubtful."

"If that doesn't work then we can use Kate"

"And what exactly do I do"

"You're her niece, need I say more" Elena finished as Tyler walked in "Sorry I'm late. What's going on?"

"We need you to raid your mum's vervain supply. Enough to keep Stefan down for a while." Elena explained

"You can't do that to Stefan." Replied Tyler

"Why not?" questioned Caroline

"Trust me, Tyler, it's in his best interest." Elena said

"Yeah. It's not in Klaus's."

"But Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler. You know, why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid, slave minion." Stated Caroline

"Uh-oh" Damon added

"What?" Alaric said looking at him

"Klaus made me who I am, Caroline. I owe him everything." Tyler said

"Oh, boy." Added in Damon again

"Ok, can we cool it on the commentary, please?" Asked Caroline

"What is going on?" Elena asked as Damon takes a vervain dart

"I'm just going to go." Tyler says but Damon rushes over him and puts the vervain dart on the neck. Tyler collapses

"What are you doing?!"

"He's been sired."

"What?" Alaric asks again

"Sired. He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus's blood created him." Explained Damon

"Loyal how?" Elena asked

"He'll seek acceptance from his master. It's really rare. But maybe not so much in hybrids."

"So how do I fix him?"

"Get a new boyfriend." Damon says to Caroline

"How very sensitive of you Damon" Kaitlyn says sarcastically

* * *

Kaitlyn watches as Damon 'distracts' Rebekah, even though this is meant to be part of the plan it looked pretty realistic, she then notices Elena and Stefan talking

"It's all right. Be jealous by all means. I'm sure Damon will be thrilled"

"I'm not jealous, Stefan."

"All right. That's my mistake."

"Whatever. I'm out of here." Elena says leaving, before Stefan could go anywhere Kaitlyn walks up to him

"Stefan" she greets him

"Kaitlyn"

"You know if Klaus ever gives you back your freedom, you are so going to regret pushing Elena away"

"Anything else you think I'll regret?"

"Erm... Let me think, making everyone hate you"

"Like you hate Damon"

"Why would I hate Damon?"

"Because he's flirting with your aunt"

Kaitlyn remained silent

"Like I said to Elena, it's fine to be jealous"

"You doing it again"

"Doing what?"

"Making people hate you" she said walking off

* * *

"Hey Stefan have you seen Damon" Kaitlyn asked as she walking into the boarding house "why you want to ask him why he left you tonight"

"Stefan"

"Upstairs"

"Thank you" she replied while heading for the stairs

"Kaitlyn there you are I haven't seen you since the bonfire" he said as he saw her

"Where's Elena, is she okay?"

"Yeah she just left"

"So where were you, you just left after talking to Stefan"

Kaitlyn didn't say anything she began to walk into his room

"What did my brother say to you?"

"Nothing, I don't matter"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, well I just came to check on Elena so I guess I'll go to her house"

Damon nodded as she walked back downstairs

"You didn't tell him" Stefan said as Kaitlyn was almost at the door

"It's none of you business Stefan so stay out of it" she said leaving the boarding house

* * *

**So that's the end of that, please review and tell me your thoughts, I 'm sorry if some parts are worse than others and vice versa but in all honestly I did put in my best effort, the outfit for this episode is linked on my profile.**

**This time I'm going to upload sometime around next week, I should, I will (try)**

**But I haven't left this story and I will not leave it now, I will stay with it till the end!**

**Taylor Chloe Marie **


	7. Ghost World

**Ghost World**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC. The Vampires Diaries plot and cast belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and The Vampire Diaries belongs to Lisa Jane Smith without her this fanfiction would never exist.

p.s my grammar and spelling isn't that good.

* * *

**Paris101: **Thank you for reviewing, thanks

**LucielleMikaelson**: Thank you for reviewing, the chapter didn't feel right without him :(

**winxgirl1997 **&** xxRAINBOWunicornsXX** & **SomebodyWhoCares: **Thank you for reviewing, so sorry for the long wait.

* * *

**I know I said I won't do it again but my reason is that I've had exams for so long and I had to revise for them, but don't worry the holidays are coming up so I'll have two week so upload more chapters, I've included a lot of Damon/Kaitlyn moments, well basically this whole episode is a Damon/Kaitlyn scene based episode. Please review and enjoy this chapter, again I'm really sorry. **

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"As a long-time member of the historical society, I am especially proud to be kicking off this day of festivities. Thank you, volunteers. Tonight, we turn off our town's lights and flare up our lanterns in honour of the night of illumination started by our founders 150 years ago. Here's founding family member Tobias Fell with a history lesson," Carol spoke with patriotism. Everyone applause with smiles and laughter

"What are we doing here?" spoke Jeremy with boredom.

"Tobias Fell is the head of the history department. I didn't have a choice," sighed Alaric.

"You guys are very disloyal to Mystic Falls," laughs Kaitlyn.

"All right, that explains what you're doing here," directing his statement to Alaric, ignoring Kaitlyn; Kaitlyn rolls her eyes.

"Well, I'm the one who can fail you if both of you don't help me out," Alaric says, giving the 'I'm watching you' action. Jeremy snorts and Kaitlyn lets out a small laughter.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. What did I miss?" Elena joins them.

"Just Alaric trying to threaten us, nothing new," Kaitlyn smirks as Elena smile. "Well you can fail me all you like, I'm done here" Kaitlyn said walking towards Caroline and Bonnie

Tobias gets on the stage and is preparing to make his speech, "the first illumination was held in celebration with the new found prosperity that Mystic Falls enjoyed after the war,"

"After the founders stole from all the vampires," remarked Anna, who came from thin air. Jeremy sniggers and Elena give him a look.

"What's so funny?" Elena questions him. Jeremy swiftly turns his head towards the stage. Elena turns her head to look too.

* * *

"So when you did the spell to send Vicki away, did that get rid of Anna, too?" Caroline asked as she held the ladder for bonnie as she put the lanterns up

"I wish" Bonnie replied. "All I did was block the magic that was helping Vicki get a physical foothold here. Jeremy's still got a direct line to the other side, and as long as he wants to see Anna and she wants to see him, she's still here."

"Ok, you don't think I can actually resist commenting on that."

"Caroline" Kaitlyn said taking a seat on one of the ladder steps

"There. You commented." Stated Bonnie

"Bonnie…"

"What do you want me to say, Caroline? I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back to life, and now I'm paying the consequences."

"Well, I want you to say you're not ok with it."

"I'm a thousand times not ok with it. I just don't know what to do about it." Bonnie finishes a Damon's car stops beside them and they walk towards it.

"Greetings, blondie. Witchy-"

"Don't even think about it" Kaitlyn said stopping him from coming up with a silly name for her

"I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan." Damon said to Bonnie

"What do you mean, why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost."

"What?"

"And why would you think that?" asked Caroline

"Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest. Let's just say I'm having déjà vu."

The three girls look at each other

"I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people." Said Caroline

"They can't." bonnie reassured

"Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead. Whatever you screwed up, fix it." Damon said about to drive off

"Wait" Kaitlyn said hopping into the passenger side "knowing you you'll probably end up getting yourself killed" she said as they drove off

* * *

"So what do we know so far?" Kaitlyn asked as they continued on driving

"Well, we know that mason Lockwood is now trying to torture me" Damon replied

"You know it's your own fault, you did torture him first"

"That may be true but, I killed him, he's meant to be dead, not come seeking revenge" Damon said as they stopped driving and parked outside the Mystic Grill

* * *

As they walk in the see Alaric and walk towards him

"You left to go hang out with him?" Alaric asked as Kaitlyn and Damon walked either side of him

"No, I left because hanging up lanterns was boring," answered Kaitlyn

"You know, I've had enough vampires today, thanks." Alaric said trying to get away from the duo

"Oh, come on. Have a drink with me" Damon said trying to lighten the atmosphere "We've got trouble."

"No, you've got trouble. See, we're not a team. You tried to kill me. All right? We're not friends. I don't like you anymore." Alaric said to Damon as they stopped walking

"Ah! But remember back when you liked me and we conspired to kill Uncle Werewolf Mason Lockwood?" asked Damon

"Yeah, and?" Alaric questioned

"I think he's still a little pissed."

* * *

Damon, Kaitlyn and Alaric sit at the bar; Kaitlyn watches as the bartender hands Alaric and Damon a drink but before then even reach for the drink Mason arrives

"Mason." States Alaric

"God, I miss whisky" Mason says right after talking a sip and smashing the glass on Damon's forehead.

"Told ya." Damon says looking at Alaric

* * *

"I am never going to hear the end of that damn necklace." Damon says sending a text

"One of you will pay for this, right? Cheers." Mason asks taking a drink

"Let's get to it. I killed you. You want revenge. Get in line." Damon said getting straight to the point

"Actually, I want an apology." Corrected Mason

"Good luck with that" commented Kaitlyn as Alaric laughed

"Don't you have a family to haunt? You know your nephew has turned into a mindless hybrid Minion." Asked Damon

"That's why I'm here. To help Tyler."

"Well, sorry to break it to you, buddy, but Tyler can't be helped. At least not while Klaus is alive. Which is, like, always."

"Not necessarily. Not if you found a weapon that could kill him"

"There isn't a weapon that can kill him. Is there?" Kaitlyn asked slightly confused

"What do you know?" questioned Damon

"I know you need to apologize." Stated Mason

"You got to be kidding me."

"Are you incapable of remorse?" Alaric questioned "Just apologize!"

"Damon apologizing now this I want to hear" commented Kaitlyn which got her a glare from Damon

"You're right. I didn't have to kill you. I do a lot of things I don't have to do."

"Now was that so hard?" asked Kaitlyn, Damon didn't reply "clearly, it was"

"That's the closest to an apology from Damon you'll get" Kaitlyn said as Mason laughed

"That's good enough." He said while getting up "Meet me at the old Lockwood cellar. Bring a shovel."

"What, you're going to bury me alive?" questioned Damon

"Don't tempt me." Mason said while leaving

"I like him" Kaitlyn said as he left the Grill

"Well don't" Damon said looking at her

* * *

"You sure this is a good idea" Kaitlyn questioned Damon as they made their way to the Lockwood Cellar "I mean he did try to kill you"

"Look, you didn't have to come, you can turn around and go back home if you want to"

"I'm not leaving you with him"

"Then stop complaining and hold this" Damon says passing her a shovel

As they make their way to the Cellar they see Mason lighting a lantern. "I'm surprised you showed".

"You put a snag in my only other Klaus lead. So I'd say I'm highly motivated." Damon said taking the shovel back from Kaitlyn

"Mikael? Yeah. That didn't turn out so great, did it?" question Mason

"How do you all this?" asked Kaitlyn

"There's not much to do on the other side but sit around and watch other people screw things up." Mason said as he handed Kaitlyn a lantern and started walking

"What are we looking for?" Damon asks

"There's an old Lockwood family legend about a weapon that can kill an original vampire. Like the rest of their secrets, they kept it buried" answers mason as he tries to break a wall with the shovel

"Oh, come on, give me the thing. Move." Damon says taking the shovel and using his vampire strength to break the wall.

"Go for it." Mason gestures Damon

"You first."

"What, you think I'm leading you into a trap?"

"The thought crossed my mind".

Kaitlyn sighs "here's an idea I'll go first" she says giving the lantern in her hand to Mason and walking into the hole and then turns and looks at Damon with her arms folded "see, I'm totally fine"

Damon looks as Mason before walking in, Mason soon follows.

* * *

Damon and Mason start walking through the hidden part of the cellar while Kaitlyn walks ahead

"I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Your motives are deceptively pure." Damon said

"You talk the talk, but I know you'll do anything for your brother. You won't screw me over as long as we have the same agenda." Stated Mason

"I'm supposed to believe you're not going to screw me over?" Damon questions as they stop

"Which way now?" Kaitlyn asks looking at the two possible directions

"I don't know. Flip a coin." Suggests Mason

"Aren't you supposed to be all-knowing?" Damon asks

"I'm a ghost. I'm not God. Go left."

Damon starts walking "Or not... You have trust issues. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"Anyone who's ever known him knows that" Kaitlyn said as Damon continues on walking

Just then Damon started to yell as stakes started shooting at him, Kaitlyn let out a gasp as she dropped her lantern and ran to him "vervain?" he nodded in pain, Kaitlyn tried to remove them

"Yo. Help a brother out? Mason?" Damon asked trying to turn around

Kaitlyn looked behind Damon and saw no one there "and just as I was starting to like him"

* * *

"I can't get them to budge" Kaitlyn said letting go of one of the stakes

Just then mason came back with a shovel

"I thought you might have left us" Kaitlyn said

"You can't get rid of me that easily" he handed her him lantern "here hold this"

"Oh, I'm having a bad day." Damon said as Mason came in front of him

"Sorry. Thought you might need this." Mason says as he uses the shovel to break the stakes "You're welcome."

"What's your game, man? I killed you. I jammed my fist into your chest. I ripped your heart out. There's no way this whole buddy-trust act is real." Damon said in pain as mason takes out the stakes

"You know what the other side is like? We're all alone. We watch the people we left behind and we regret our decisions. That's it. Look, I can't change what happened to me. But maybe I can change what happens to Tyler. I don't need revenge, Damon. I need redemption." Stated Mason

* * *

Damon, Kaitlyn and Mason continue walking,

"God! This is not happening." Damon says as Kaitlyn turns around and sees he can't get through

"What now?" Mason ask

"I can't get through. It's like I'm not invited in. Wait!" answered Damon

"I'm not stopping just 'cause you're stuck. I'll let you know what I find."

"Yeah, but..."

"I'll go with him" Kaitlyn suggests

"No way, you are not going with him"

"Then what do you suggest" Kaitlyn asks walking towards Damon

"Looks like you have no other option but to trust me."

* * *

Kaitlyn and Damon watch as Mason examines the walls with amazement

"So? What'd you find?" Damon asks

"It's in..." Mason begins but then disappears

Kaitlyn runs to where Mason was and stands in his exact position "Mason?" she looks back at Damon "he can't be gone we need him"

"No, no, no, no. No, where'd you go? Mason, Mason!"

* * *

Kaitlyn and Damon sit on the steps as Alaric arrives

"You're here. It's about time." Damon said

"Didn't have anyone else to call?" Alaric asked

"No, actually, I don't. 'Cause I need a non-vampire to get in the cave, and other than Elena and Kate you're pretty much the only one I trust"

"Well, you have a crappy way of showing that." Alaric stated

"Look, if Mason Lockwood can get over the fact that I killed him, can't you cut me a little slack, Ric?"

"I shouldn't have to get over it. I was your friend, Damon. You shouldn't have done it in the first place."

"Well! Sometimes..." Damon began

"Oh, don't start" Kaitlyn said but it was too late

"I do things I don't have to do."

"You're going to recycle that same crap ass apology you gave Mason Lockwood?" Alaric asked

"Yeah. Well... I didn't mean it with him".

Alaric looks at Damon and then at the hole

* * *

Alaric and Kaitlyn look at what Mason was looking at before

"I don't get it why couldn't Kate just come and see what it was"

"Because that one over there wouldn't let me" Kaitlyn said pointing to Damon who couldn't still get through

"So was Mason screwing with me, or is there something in there?" Damon asked

"Ric" Damon began as Alaric started to look around. "Ric?"

"We found something."

"What is it?" asks Damon

"I have no idea." Alaric says as he and Kaitlyn both look at the drawings on the walls

* * *

**Done! I'm starting to work on the next chapter, sorry for any typos, the outfit for this episode is linked on my profile. Pease do review, reviews mean a lot to me.**

**Again I'm really sorry for making you all wait this long, but like I said my exams are over now.**

**Taylor Chloe Marie**


	8. Ordinary People

**Ordinary People**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC. The Vampires Diaries plot and cast belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and The Vampire Diaries belongs to Lisa Jane Smith without her this fanfiction would never exist.

p.s my grammar and spelling isn't that good.

* * *

**MusicalLover17: **Thank you for reviewing, thank you

**winxgirl1997: **Thank you for reviewing, I'm trying to update regularly

**xxRAINBOWunicornsXX : **Thank you for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter, if not I promise the next one will be better

**SomebodyWhoCares: **Thank you for reviewing, lol thanks

* * *

**I know this is kind of short but I couldn't think of anything to write so I wrote what came to mind while re-watching the episode, so I'm sorry if it's not what you were expecting, but I promise to make the next chapter more interesting, please review and excuse my typos.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"So the Lockwood's really have no idea that these tunnels are underneath their property?" Elena asked as she, Alaric and Kaitlyn wondered around the cave with flash lights

"Careful where you shine that thing. Bats hate the light" Alaric said

"Wait, what?" Elena asked confused

"Elena" a voice whispered behind her

"Ah! God Damon!" Elena said trying to catch her breath from the sudden fright

"Scaredy-cat." Commented Damon

"Not funny Damon" Kaitlyn said shinning her torch in his face

"Just ignore him. That's what I do." Alaric suggested

"So you really can't get in?" Elena asked Damon

"No. Seems to me like the ancient Lockwood's were anti-vampire."

"What do you mean, ancient?"

"Come on, I'll show you" Kaitlyn said leading Elena further into the tunnels, to the caves with the writings.

"Well this is as far as I get to go." Damon said

"What is all this?" Elena asked looking around

"Well, as far as I can tell, it's a story. In simple, archaeological terms, it's a really, really old story. That right there is the moon cycle. A man, a wolf." Stated Alaric

"A werewolf." Elena said flashing her torch at the walls

"Yeah, it's the Lockwood diaries. Pictionary style." Damon commented

"I don't understand. I thought the Lockwood's came here with the original founders in the 1860s." said Elena still confused

"I don't know. Maybe the Lockwood's did, but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that." Alaric informed

"How long?"

"Every long" answered Kaitlyn

"It gets better. Show her" suggested Damon

"Names. They're not native. They're written in Runic, a Viking script." Alaric said shining the torch at the writing

"Vikings?"

"You know Elena, instead of asking one world questions, you should really wait until someone's finished explaining" Kaitlyn said also shining a light at the wall

"This name here, I translated it and it reads Niklaus." Alaric said showing her the carving

"Better known as Klaus" Kaitlyn informed as Alaric showed them another carving "And Elijah…And Rebekah."

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"These are the names of the original family?" asked Elena

"Carved into a cave that's been here since way before the founding of Mystic Falls. Or even the entire New World for that matter." Stated Alaric

"Okay, this has gotta be one of Klaus's fakes."

"That's what I said." Damon said backing up Elena

"That could be true, except the last name up here made us think otherwise." Said Alaric

"What's the name?" Elena asked as Kaitlyn shined the light at one of the names "Mikael."

"Mikael. Mikael as in the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus?" Elena asked in disbelief

"Yep. And I like to call him "papa original" or in Kaitlyn's case "grandpa original"

"Shut up Damon" Kaitlyn replied as Alaric took a photo of the drawings

* * *

Kaitlyn and Alaric study the photos while Damon and Elena are training for vampire combat

"These images tell a story... To learn the story, I have to decipher these images." Stated Alaric

"Well then lets hurry up and put this fairy tale together" suggested Kaitlyn

"It's not that easy we have to find out what each picture represents" Alaric replied

"Well this is going to be fun" Kaitlyn said in a sarcastic tone as Damon walked over to Alaric and Kaitlyn

"These images at the very least might tell us what that weapon is." Said Alaric

"Like Ric said all we have to do is find out what they mean."

"Fine! Fine! If I am being irritatingly optimistic like you two. How do we supposed to do that?" Damon asked

"Well, if the story is about the original family living here... then we go straight to the source." Suggested Elena

"Good luck with that" Kaitlyn said giving Elena a quick smile "but whatever you're planning, I'm so not helping"

* * *

"Why am I here with you, when could be at home sitting on the sofa having me time" Kaitlyn asked while she and Damon walked down into the cellar

"Because you didn't want to help Elena, so you're helping me" Damon replied

"Great" Kaitlyn said sarcastically

"And drop the sarcastic tone" Damon said just as his phone rang

"She's going to tell me. She is scared of him, Damon. I saw her face. I just have to engage in a little mean girl power struggle first." Elena said on the other side

"Make sure she doesn't power struggle you into a wheelchair." Damon said

"I've got this, Damon. If we can figure out a way to kill Klaus, Stefan will be free of his compulsion. So, how does he look?"

"Hmm- pasty and pouty." Damon said looking at Stefan through the cell bars

"He'll have to get over. Call me later Elena says hanging up

* * *

Kaitlyn and Damon enter Stefan's cell

"You know, if you two are gonna keep me locked in here for the next decade. I think we can skip the routine visits." Stefan said with a raspy voice

"You know I'm not a big champion in this whole Lexi-recovery-plan. When Elena thinks this place is gonna weaken you out, break you down and make you feel again..." Damon said walking into the cell

"We should all listen to Elena, right? I mean her plans always work out so well, don't they?"

"And you tell me to drop the sarcasm" Kaitlyn said following Damon into the cell

"Why are you here?"

"What are you talking about? It's family day out of vampire rehab. So I'm paying visit to my baby brother." Damon replied

"Go away."

"Naah- Thought we could hang out, old brother bonding hope you don't mind I brought Kate. How've you been Stef?"

"You know, Klaus may wanna keep Elena alive, but that doesn't mean she's safe with Rebekah".

"Liar, Liar pants on fire, brother. Klaus compelled you to protect Elena and if you thought for even a second that she was in danger you'd be working a lot harder"

"Got me"

"Yep."

"Ya got me. You're good. Congratulations! You can go now." Stefan said as Damon and Kate both walked back to the door

"You really have given up."

"Actually, this is my happy face..."

Damon looks at Stefan for a moment the sets frees Stefan from the chains

"Damon what are you doing" Kaitlyn asks

"Screw this Lexi-plan." Damon replied "Think we could both use a drink." Damon said to Stefan as he left

* * *

Kaitlyn made her way inside her house just as her phone rang "hello"

"Kate could you come back to the Lockwood cellar" Elena asked

"Sure"

* * *

"We filled in what we could." Alaric began as he stuck a post-it note to the different "symbols a Vampire, werewolf, slaughter, mayhem etc."

"That's the white oak tree that was used in the spell to create the vampires, which means that was when they burned down the tree, destroying the only way that they could be killed." Suggested Elena

"Ok. so tree equals weapon, sort of. We already knew that. What we are not sure about is this: we've got the witch symbol and what looks like a bleeding heart. Upside down figures usually signified death, of some kind." Stated Alaric

"Mikael killed the witch by ripping out her heart. But... why is that one connected to the witch's death?" Kaitlyn asked

"We don't know. We haven't gotten that far." Answered Bonnie

"Oh my god. Rebekah doesn't know the real story." Stated Elena

* * *

**Okay I know its short but my next chapter will be better, I might upload tomorrow but its Christmas Eve, so I might be busy but I'll try my best to update.**

** Outfit for this episode is linked on my profile, please review and to everyone who's reading hope you have a merry Christmas and a happy New Year (I should update before the New Year)**

** Taylor Chloe Marie**


	9. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC. The Vampires Diaries plot and cast belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and The Vampire Diaries belongs to Lisa Jane Smith without her this fanfiction would never exist.

p.s my grammar and spelling isn't that good.

* * *

**I know it's been forever but my reason is valid this time I've been stuck with exams but I've just given my chemistry exam today and that's all the exams I have till next term.**

**I didn't want to upload during this time because like my media teacher said "people can tell if you're into it just by reading what you've written" and I want to be into writing this and not just pretend to be and write because I have to.**

**In other news there is now a trailer for this fanfiction, the link will be on my profile along with the outfit.**

**I'm really sorry for not uploading in a long time.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Walking through the eerie and uncanny forest, there was a sound, disturbing the dark silence. On his left thigh, his phone was vibrating. '_It's great to be back'_ wondered Klaus. He reached for his pocket and received the call.

"Portland is fantastic. Once you get over all the whiny music and healthy looking people it is literally a breeding ground for werewolves," said Klaus enthusiastically. There was silence on the other end.

"Your father is dead," breathed Stefan with confidence.

"What did you say to me?" Klaus did not believe Stefan at all

"Oh, my mistake, not your actual father and not dead, Mikael, Daggered, what do you want me to do with the body?" he asked on the other end of the phone.

"Well, first I want you to explain to me exactly what happened?" Klaus was becoming serious. All that happened will he was away?

* * *

**(One hour earlier)**

The Salvatore House, a place filled with myths and legend; secrets left untold. Kaitlyn was standing with her black skinny jeans on and her favourite top. Her hair was set loosely to play with the wind, but now her curls resting on both the shoulders.

"let`s say that Mikael followed Elena in here. He tried to grab her, so he could use her as bait," suggested Stefan. Damon just raised his eyebrows and Elena was in her thoughts. Kaitlyn nodded at Stefan suggestion.

"And you what? Vervained him?" asked Elena with her brow in a questioning quirk.

"No WE vervained him! This guy is an original. To make it realistic," replied Damon.

"Ok fine, we vervained him, and in the process discovered that he had a dagger," Stefan carries on.

"Which he planned to use on Rebekah, but instead..." spoke Elena.

"We drove it through his heart," beamed Kaitlyn after a while.

"And what happens when he asks to see Mikael´s body?" Elena questioned.

"Good point! You my brother have been compelled to do what Klaus says. So the idea is to lure him back here and kill him- last thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue-tied," answered Damon.

"Well, don't look at me I am just in charge of getting him back here," uttered Stefan.

"Klaus maybe a jack ass but he is exceptionally smart, if we tell him that Mikael is dead, he'll want proof," stated Kaitlyn. There were many flaws to this plan. Will it succeed? Kaitlyn sighed with sadness.

"Then I shall be dead." Mikael interrupted.

"What if he wants to see you in person?" Kaitlyn enquires him.

"Well that means our plan is working. Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. You lure him here- and I will kill him," Mikael stated with a bright smile at Kaitlyn.

"With what? Those daggers won`t work on him," Stefan asked with curiosity.

"Well, I´m in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned," responded Mikael.

"Where is it?"

"Not here. The knowing of its location is my insurance policy," he laughed under his breath.

"You are leaving this in my heart. You see a vampire can´t dagger an original without dying. So- it falls to you," Mikael puts the dagger on Elena's hand. She was surprised but still knew it was coming.

"Y- You want me to actually dagger you?" with a tint of shock still in there.

"Klaus will leave nothing to chance- especially when it comes to trust," said the wise guy who created Klaus.

* * *

**(Klaus on phone with Stefan in the present time) **

"I want to see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself," anger flinching off every single word Klaus spoke.

"Well, he is here. Come by whenever," Stefan said without a care in the world.

"If you are lying to me Stefan, your compulsion will expose you. So, answer with your life: Is what you are saying the truth?" Klaus spoke with pure hatred.

"It´s true. I saw it with my own eyes," saying after a brief flashback when Elena daggered Mikael's heart.

"I want to talk to Rebekah," Klaus spoke with command in his voice.

"That´s not a problem, she is right here," Stefan said with ease. He passed the phone to Rebekah.

"Hello Nik," she said with despair in her voice

"Rebekah, love. What´s this I hear about Mikael´s tragic run in with the dagger?" Klaus asked her

"It´s true. He´s finally out of our lives for good. I miss you. I´m miserable here,"

"I´ll be home soon," he reassured her.

"Good. I'll see you then, brother," she hangs up the phone and turns to the others. "He bought it. He´s coming home," she said walking away

"Now- was that easy or what?" Damon smiled

"Let´s just get this over with," Elena sighed and pulled the dagger out of Mikael's chest. Kaitlyn sighed with intense melancholy.

* * *

** (Gilbert's house)**

Elena is in front of her closet. Bonnie is sitting on her bed with Alaric´s photos of the ancient Viking drawings. Kaitlyn was staring at the ceiling.

"I hate everything in my closet. I have nothing to wear to Homecoming," sighed Elena.

"That's, not a lot of stuff?" Kaitlyn asked rhetorically while pointing to her closet.

"So, don't go. Let's stay home order takeout and overanalyze ancient hieroglyphic thingies with Alaric," suggested Bonnie.

"We have to go. Caroline will kill us," Elena sighed.

"Ha- Caroline actually has a date..." Bonnie trailed.

"You know that you can talk to me about Jeremy, right?" assured Elena to Bonnie.

"We are your friends, and that's what friends do, right?" smiled Kaitlyn.

"I don't need to talk about it. He fell in love with his ghost girlfriend and lied about it. What´s done is done," stiffly said Bonnie.

"You have to talk about it, if you want to get over him, just let it all out," advised Kaitlyn while putting her hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"He hurt you, Bonnie. I am mad at him, too" added Elena.

"You are mad at your little brother. You'll yell at him a little, teach him a life lesson. You can't really be mad like I am mad,"

"Bonnie..." sighed Elena.

"And you shouldn't have to be. He's your brother. So, no I can't really talk to you about it," she looked at us with tears forming but she quickly blinked them away. Kaitlyn's hand fell from Bonnie's shoulders.

* * *

** (Salvatore boarding house)**

Damon and Elena are in Damon's room. They are preparing weapons. Kaitlyn just stood there with her back to the wall. She wasn't allowed to help because Damon thought that she would hurt herself.

"We can't trust Rebekah not to turn on us," spoke Elena.

"Oh really? Cause these Original vampires are usually so reliable," remarked Damon.

"Bonnie was right. Rebekah may be mad at Klaus now but - he is her brother,"

"Her lying, mama- killing, dagger- happy brother. Wolvesbane is ready,"

"There are too many things that can go wrong with this plan. Too many people that can make it all go wrong," Kaitlyn spoke, cutting in to the conversation, while Elena nodded her head with agreement.

"Well, I am formulating a secret contingency plan," Damon said with a sly tone.

"Really? What is it?" asked Elena

"Well, if I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret," he said while tapping at the end of Elena's nose. Kaitlyn heat was constricting and she turned her head away just to see Stefan come in. He smiled at her and she gave a small smile back.

"I need to borrow a tie," he told them.

"You have your own ties," Damon told Stefan.

"Hm- I'm a 162 years old and I'm going to a Homecoming Dance. I need better ties," he snapped back at Damon.

"You can't go," said Elena

"I'm compelled to protect you. And if I look at your track record at High school Dances- it's pretty tragic. With my luck you'll go and get yourself murdered by the Homecoming Queen...," he said to Elena. He looks at her straight in the eyes and then leaves. Elena picks up a wolfsbane grenade. Damon hits her hand.

"Ah- ah! No!" He said taking it out of her hands.

"I know how to do it! Alaric taught me!" she whined at him. They were acting all lovey and dovey it struck a bow to Kaitlyn's heart.

"Elena! If this thing blows up in our face- just remember: only one of us heals quickly," he told her.

"Erm- I'm going to go and get ready for Homecoming," Kaitlyn said thin a tight smile.

"You're going?" asked Elena.

"My 'Dad' expects me to go there, but I'm too stubborn to go, so I think there should be a slight change to it," Kaitlyn said, while emphasising dad. Damon doesn't look at her way and Kaitlyn just walks off.

* * *

** (Kaitlyn's Room)**

Kaitlyn sat on a chair facing the mirror. She looked at her curled hair to a side and her pink rosy lips. She wore a knee length pink dress with diamond at the top part of the dress, the pink ribbon separating the plain and diamond designs on the dress. She heard a ringtone that let he knows when she got a text message.

_School flooded, homecoming in Tyler's house _

_-Caroline_

_xoxox_

Kaitlyn thought to herself, why did the school flood?

* * *

**(Lockwood mansion) **

There's a band playing in the garden; everyone from the school is here; it looked decent enough. Kaitlyn spotted Caroline and Bonnie and moved to them.

"How did he plan a better party than me so fast? What? Is that a band outside?" Caroline was very competitive and it made Kaitlyn laugh.

"Who are all these people?" asked Bonnie.

"It's probably random friends, by the way loving the outfit girls," replied Kaitlyn.

"Aw thanks, you look great too," the both said in unison.

"This is weird! Where is Tyler?" Caroline asked.

Just from the corner of Kaitlyn's eyes, she saw Elena and Matt at the party. Caroline walk up to them and Kaitlyn following behind.

"Hey- Klaus is here," Caroline told them.

"What?" Matt responded to Caroline's statement

"Yeah! Apparently our sired hybrid-friend Tyler thought it would be okay to let his master throw a party! I expected more surprise!" Caroline said to both of them.

"I've learned not to be surprised by anything Klaus does. I'm going to go find Bonnie," 'Elena' said and left.

"What's going on? And what are you two doing here together? Thought you were supposed to be here with Rebekah," interrogated Caroline.

"Plan's changed. I need a drink," Matt sighed.

Kaitlyn follow Elena as to where Stefan and Klaus are.

"Quite the Homecoming," Stefan said with an impressed look.

"I've been planning my father's funeral for a thousand years. Granted, in no version of it were any of these people invited, but you get the idea," said Klaus.

"So, what now? Stop running?"

"Hm- now I reunite my family,"

"Your family. You mean the people you cart around in caskets?" questioned Stefan

"None of that matters anymore. Mikael is gone. Bygones will be bygones." Klaus said as he sees the Homecoming Queen walking by "Seems the Homecoming Queen still walks among the living, which leads me to believe Rebekah isn't here... Where is she?" Klaus asked.

"I have no idea. I thought she was coming with Matt," spoke a confused Stefan.

"Oh, be honest now, Stefan. Where is my sister?" Klaus said while compelling Stefan.

"I said I have no idea. How would you like me to take you to your father?"

"Well, it wouldn't be a party without the guest of honour, would it? Bring him to me,"

"All right. Perhaps there's something in it for me...? My freedom from your compulsion?"

"Oh, you want your freedom. Well, once he is dead and his weapon destroyed, you'll have your freedom. It'll be my pleasure to give it back," Laughed Klaus.

Kaitlyn saw Stefan leave and Klaus vanished in to thin air and peculiarly, so did Elena. Kaitlyn just walked away to the drink area. She knew all of them were spiked but she didn't care anymore. Nothing matters to her anymore and she lifts up the glass to her lips and chugs it down. The liquor burning her throat as it slides along. From the corner of her eyes she sees Klaus and Elena talking and decided to check what they are up to.

"Where`s your date?" asked Klaus to Elena.

"Getting me a drink," replied Elena. It had seemed to Kaitlyn that her voice had changed to another level. She did sound like Elena at all. Klaus offers her his drink. She rejects it.

"Well, seems I have you to thank for Mikael`s demise," spoke Klaus.

"He came at me. I didn`t have a choice," Elena said.

"Still I´m impressed. It`s not easy for a human to dagger an Original,"

"It wasn`t the first time," she said with no remorse.

"Right. Elijah. You seem nervous," he said to Elena looking at her suspiciously. Kaitlyn couldn't agree more.

"I´m not nervous. I just don`t like you,"

"Let`s get straight to the point then, shall I, love? People have been after me for 1,000 years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you`re thinking of trying, go for it, give it your best shot. You won`t succeed," he laughed at her yet a serious tone ringing in his voice.

* * *

Later on in the party, people got evacuated by Matt. Kaitlyn just slid in to a room to see what was going on.

"You have a visitor," said one of Klaus' Hybrids.

"Well, tell my visitor I`m on the brink of victory here," smiled Klaus in a devouring way

"He said his name is Mikael,"

"Then we mustn`t keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I`m gonna have a little chat with my dad. Tony, you know what to do,"

Klaus goes to the front door, Mikael is outside. Kaitlyn slips out of the room a quietly follow Klaus but being 20 feet away from him and hidden.

"Hello, Niklaus," spoke Mikael.

"Hello, Mikael. Why don`t you come in? Oh, that`s right. I forgot you can`t," Klaus laughed at his own jokes.

"Or you can come outside if you want,"

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb,"

"They can`t kill me," spoke Mikael

"True. But it`ll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they`ll pounce,"

"The big bad wolf. You haven`t changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they`re still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me," The female hybrid pushes elena to Mikael.

"Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies,"

"Go ahead. Kill her,"

"No, Klaus. He`ll do it," spoke Elena

"If she dies, this lot will be last of your abominations," smirked Mikael.

"I don`t need them. I just need to be rid of you,"

"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one,"

"I`m calling your bluff, father. Kill her,"

"Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won`t have to,"

"My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!" screamed Klaus. Mikael just laughs at his anger.

"Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great," Mikael stabs Elena with a dagger; she falls to the ground, dead and soulless.

Damon comes from behind and twists Klaus around and tries to stabs the white oak tree dagger into his stomach. Elena gets up from the floor.

"Katherine..." trailed Mikael.

"Ka boom," Katherine has two wolfsbane grenades in her hands and throws them at the hybrids. Meanwhile, Damon is about to stake Klaus

"No! Damon don't" yelled Kaitlyn, which caused a distraction to Damon from his mission. Then Stefan knocks him off Klaus and holds him down.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled at both Stefan and Kaitlyn. On impulse, Klaus takes the stake and drives it through Mikael`s heart; he bursts into flames and dies while screaming in agony.

"What the hell did you do?"

"He`s earned his freedom. Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You`re free" Klaus un-compels Stefan. Stefan looks for Damon, but he has fled. Stefan looks at Kaitlyn sympathetically.

"Come on Kate,"

* * *

"He doesn't know where it all went wrong..." Katherine says as she hangs up the phone and to the passenger's seat where Stefan is, then at the back seat to Kaitlyn

"He doesn't need to know." Stefan commented as Katherine stopped the car

"Are you good from here? I need to put about a million miles between myself and Klaus as soon as possible." Katherine asked as Stefan remember a brief flashback

* * *

"How did you know that I would stop Damon?" Stefan questioned Katherine

"I didn't. I was just hoping that you would want to..." stated Katherine

* * *

"You wanted Klaus dead for 500 years. Why would you risk all that, just to safe Damon's life?" Stefan asked

"I wasn't just trying to safe Damon's life, Stefan. I was trying to safe yours. Your humanity. Let's just say I liked the "old you" better."

"Nah. Come on, Katherine. You don't care about anybody but yourself. You never have." Stated Stefan

"You and I both know that that is not true. I loved you; I've loved Damon, too. Humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness, in any form..." Katherine said looking at Kaitlyn "No matter how easy it is to turn it off- it just keeps trying to fight its way back in. Sometimes I let it" she finished

"I can't let it all back in. I don't want to. Not after everything I've done." Said Stefan

"Of course you don't want to. But if you don't let yourself feel, you won't be able to do what I need you to do next."

"And what might that be?" questioned Kaitlyn

"Get mad." Finished Katherine

* * *

"Stefan! Miss me already?" Klaus said on the phone

"I'm just calling to thank you for my freedom." Stefan said from the other end

"Oh, I like to believe I'm a man of my word, more or less."

"Thing is, it came at too high of a price. You took everything from me, Klaus."

"Let bygones be bygones, trust me. Resentment gets old" Klaus said approaching a truck

"You know what never gets old?" Stefan questions"

"Revenge." He finished as Klaus opened the back of the truck to find it empty

"No" Klaus said with frustration

"What's the matter, Klaus? Missing something?" Kaitlyn's voice said through the other end as she moved around the room filled with coffins with Stefan

"Kaitlyn?" Klaus said shocked to hear her voice "What are you doing?"

"We're Just enjoying our freedom" Stefan replied

"I will kill you and everyone you've ever met!" threatened Klaus

"You do that- and you will never see your family again. I wonder Klaus, as someone who has been one step ahead for a thousand years- are you prepared for this?" Stefan said hanging up

* * *

**I hope this chapter will make up for the long wait, and please do watch the trailer for my fanfciton and if you liked the video let the awesome **Nikkiandholy17** know and let me know what you thought by reviewing and the outfit for the homecoming will be linked on my profile.**

**Taylor Chloe Marie**


End file.
